


Bring Me Down, Darling

by sinnoh (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, incest warning again i guess, its one of the better ones, ok i actually like this one, super fluffy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Al dreams his worst nightmare, but he's not alone.





	

_‘You know I don’t feel bad.’_

  
_‘But Matt, come on, think about what you’re sayin, this ain’t like you-’ His voice was cracking._

  
_‘Everyone moves on eventually. It’s just my time now.’_

  
_‘Mattie, please, can’t I do something, I love you- Please don’t leave me, please, you’re all I got right now-’_ He choked out, reaching up to rub his eyes, pulling away to find Matthew gone. He felt his heart sieze up and his throat close, and he felt like he was falling, and he was just about to hit the floor-

  
Alfred jumped quietly in his sleep, his eyes opening suddenly. He looked over at the clock and swallowed thickly. 2:45 in the morning and he’d had one of the worst nightmares in his life. He felt hot and scared and his eyes were bleary from waking so suddenly. He sat up and slowly moved to cover his face, having been scared right out of his dream. He didn’t want to think about it again, but the words kept replaying in his head over and over. He knew he shouldn’t cry. Matt was right there next to him, fast asleep. But he just couldn’t help it.

  
_‘You know I don’t feel bad.’_

  
He choked out a quiet sob, feeling like a stupid child for crying over his nightmare. He slowly lifted his face from his hands and looked over to Matt sleeping next to him. He felt better staring at him, knowing he was there. His hair was splayed out over the pillow and he was sleeping with both his legs taking up most of the bed, but his arms tucked tightly to his rising chest. Al slowly moved a bit closer to him, hoping Matthew wouldn’t mind being cuddled so early in the morning.

  
He slowly crawled under the blanket and scooted close to him, enjoying the feeling of the other’s warm body as he rested his head on the his chest. He heard Matthew grunt and he quickly looked up at his face, watching his eyes slowly open. Damn the other for being such a light sleeper. Now he was going to know he cried over a dumb little dream.

  
“What time is it-” he heard Matthew grunt out, watching as he reached up to rub his face before staring down at the top of Alfred’s head. “I know you’re awake, don’t pretend.”

  
“…It’s 2:45.” Al said, trying to play it all off. “I got…a little cold…wanted to cuddle.” He mumbled, hoping the other didn’t hear the tremble in his voice. It was more than obvious he had cried, though.

  
“Oh.” Matthew grumbled out, loosely putting an arm around Alfred’s shoulders. He knew something was up with him, but he didn’t know if he should ask or not. He eventually decided on it, slowly letting out a sigh. “…You okay?” he asked, his voice barely above a mumble.

  
“…Nah. No, not really.” Alfred spoke up, feeling a bit better that Matt had actually asked. “I just had a…bad dream. Scary one.” He said, ending it at that. “I’ll be fine.”

  
Matthew just let out a deeper sigh and slowly moved to sit up a little bit more, pulling Alfred up towards him a bit. “Well. Let’s talk about it. Because I know you want to.” He mumbled, staring down at Alfred’s face.

  
Alfred just took a deep breath and slowly gained enough courage to tell Matt about his dumb dream. “…You left. You said you didn’t love me and you just left, and I didn’t even know where you went- You just suddenly wanted to leave, and it all felt so real-” he started to say, choking out a small sob. “You said you didn’t feel bad and that everyone moves on, and you said there wasn’t anything I could do-”

  
Matthew just listened and wrapped his arm around him a little tighter. “I’m not going anywhere unless you‘re with me.” He said quietly.

  
Alfred just sniffled and shook his head a little bit, letting out a choked sob again. “I know. I know.” He said, pressing his head to Matthew’s chest as his tears stopped. He felt like such an immature kid for crying, but he did feel better after talking about it. “Sorry about waking you. Didn’t mean to.”

  
Matthew just looked at the other and hesitantly leaned down to kiss the top of his head, hoping it would make him feel less guilty. “It’s fine. I can still go back to sleep.” He mumbled, moving to lay back down. He pulled Alfred close to him again, letting the other lay on his chest and hold onto him. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“I believe you.” Alfred said finally, pressing the side of his head on Matts heart, hearing the way it beat slowly but reassuringly. “…Night. Love you.” He mumbled.

  
“Love you too.” Matt replied quietly, resting his head against the pillows as he and Alfred both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
